


Taking More than Just a Chance

by MCwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I am sorry for this, I have no idea what came over me, M/M, Poor Sawamura getting mocked by Kuroo everyday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCwrites/pseuds/MCwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a working adult is challenging enough, but it gets even more complicated when Sawamura meets a certain someone at his typical ramen shop, and this is all the fluff that will surely ensue between these two as they try to decipher their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking More than Just a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura Daichi just met a curious stranger that makes him feel things he's never felt before, so they decide to bond over what else but ramen and technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I used Sawamura instead of Daichi to refer to him. I hope that's all right....

Sawamura Daichi loved ramen. Specifically, the shoyu ramen at a rather small, but well-known and popular, family ramen house by the name of Sakanoshita. Sawamura typically would go there about twice a week; once on Mondays, and once more on Fridays. Today happened to be a Monday.

“Good to see you again, Sawamura,” a warm and friendly voice greeted him upon his entrance. The store owner’s son was a rather relaxed-looking man by the name of Ukai Keishin who also played with him in the neighborhood volleyball club.

Typically, Mondays resulted in not too many people being in the small restaurant, but tonight was clearly an exception with how crowded the place was. People were at every table, booth, and bar stool that Sawamura could see, so he figured he’s have to wait patiently. While he was glad that Ukai’s restaurant had a lot of customers, he just wanted his Tuesday ramen so that he could go back home to his small, quiet apartment and get to work on all of the new orders that had come in for his sector today at his job.

“Sorry we’re so packed tonight,” Ukai scratched the back of his head apologetically. “The usual shoyu ramen, right? Let me get that started for you. You look beat. Rough day at work?”

“Yeah, we just got a new order for a huge shipment of motherboards and circuit boards among others, and I’m in charge of organizing all of that.”

“And that’s why I can’t deal with things other than food.” Ukai said jokingly as he led Sawamura to a freshly evacuated stool at the counter. “Enjoy you meal, and see you tomorrow for practice, right?”

Sawamura nodded and smiled lightly as his friend walked back towards the counter to check on the food. He did remember Ukai saying that he hired some new fourth-year college students recently.

Sawamura couldn’t help but take notice of the young man, who seemed to be about his age, sitting next to him, furiously working away with some rather intense-looking mathematical equations along with rather intricate diagrams of…computer parts..? Sawamura took a closer look at the young man, deciding he could avoid any more computer equations and formulas until he started his work tonight, intrigued by his good looks. He had light ash hair with his fair complexion and light brown eyes that seemed to exude concentration and intelligence.

The man glance up and met Sawamura’s eyes and widened slightly. “Oh dear, I’m bothering you, aren’t I? I’m terribly sorry, I was just so caught up in my work that I lost all awareness and I can’t apologize enough, really,” The man was quickly slipping all of his papers into files and folders and sliding those into a slim briefcase.

“Ah, no, not at all,” Sawamura said quickly. “I was the one peeking at it after all. I’m terribly sorry for intruding.”

The man’s eyes brightened and a smile spread across his face. Sawamura noticed a small mole underneath the man’s left eye that seemed to move when he smiled. _How cute,_ he thought. “So you work in the computer tech field too, I assume?”

Sawamura felt a bit of warmth rushing to his face. This was nothing he was to be ashamed of, but why was it that this man was able to turn his working profession into something that sounded as though he shouldn’t be in it? “Y-yes. How did you know?”

“Most people turn away when they see all of the numbers, formulas, and models,” the man laughed slightly. “And you seemed to be somewhat fascinated, so I just assumed it, really.”

“Well, you’re right.” Sawamura dug into his suit’s breast pocket and pulled out a business card and extended a hand, secretly praying he wasn’t being too forward with his introduction. “I’m Sawamura Daichi of Karasuno Tech.” _Crap, I definitely could have phrased that better. I bet he already thinks I’m someone who doesn’t leave their house often._ He internally smacked himself for how inane he must have sounded.

The man took his card and glanced ad it thoughtfully, placing it into his wallet, also pulling out a card of his own. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, but please, call me Suga. I work for Kanto Electronics, but I mainly work with computers and cell phones. I just got stationed here about a week ago, actually.”

“Ah, so you’re our new client.”

Suga’s face showed a puzzled expression. _Another cute thing he can do._ “I’m sorry, but what do you mean?”

“Ah, I’m almost positive that you’re the company that has just ordered a rather large shipment of our motherboards and circuit boards.” Sawamura pointed to Suga’s briefcase. “So what were you doing with those formulas and diagrams?”

“Oh, yes, that should be us.” Suga pulled out the folder with the papers he was working on and showed Sawamura, moving just ever so slightly closer to Sawamura. Not that he was going to object. “I’m supposed to figure out how to produce the most efficient results from both of these components, but I can’t pinpoint how because I’m missing quite a bit of information about these pieces. The only way that I can tell how to maximize these are to physically dissect them, but…” His voice drifted off in thought.

“Actually, maybe I can help you with those papers,” Sawamura suggested. “I mean, we are the company that made them so,” Sawamura didn’t know if it was because of the sheer amount of people in the ramen house or because of the warmth that radiated from Suga’s smile, but he felt a pleasant feeling spread throughout his entire body.

“That would be wonderful, actually,” Suga was grinning from ear to ear now. “I can show you these documents and-”

“Here you go, sirs!” A rather loud, but energetic voice said from behind the two men. At first glance, he seemed to be just a high school student, and a short one at that. He may have also looked young from the way his bright orange hair stuck up in every direction. “The extra spicy mapo tofu and the shoyu ramen! Please enjoy!” He placed the bowls down in front of them and then quickly scurried back to the kitchen, where someone could be heard shouting at him due to his inability to maintain an indoor voice.

“Actually, I didn’t order this; I think he got our orders mixed up,” Sawamura then looked at the bowl in front of him. Indeed, Suga was right; Sawamura couldn’t handle spicy food to save his life, and he could even smell the spicy tofu from just the steam that rose from it. “I didn’t order ramen. I ordered what you have right there.”

“A-ah, yes. You’re right. Here, let’s switch bowls.” Sawamura lifted the tofu up as Suga shifted the bowl in front of Sawamura. “So you like spicy food, I guess?” _Of course he does, you idiot, why else would he order something that was extra spicy?_ He could feel how desperate his attempt to make conversation was and hoped Suga wouldn’t think of him as an unintelligent person. He just wanted to keep hearing Suga’s voice and keep talking to this fascinating man that sent a warm fuzzy feeling into the pit of his stomach.

“Yeah, I guess I’ve always liked it since it kept me awake and alert, you know? It definitely got me through my high school and college days.” Suga picked up a small cube of tofu with his chopsticks and glanced at it for a bit, as if examining it for something. _Dammit, he looks cute doing this too. What doesn’t he look cute doing?_ He quickly ate it and, after chewing it nine times (yes, Sawamura counted every movement that his jaw made, but he just hoped Suga didn’t notice him watching so closely), he asked, “So how long have you been in this area?  It’s pretty nice, actually. A lot nicer than the last place I was in, really.”

“Yes.” Sawamura said as he stirred his ramen; and then he realized: he just sounded like a complete and utter moron. _Well there goes any chance of redeeming myself and my personal image with this guy._ What was it about Sugawara that made him incapable of talking like a normal person? “I mean,” Sawamura was scrambling for words; anything he could use to make a coherent sentence that would actually be an appropriate response to this man. “Yeah, it’s really nice around here, I mean.” He felt his face warming up again; there seemed to be a recurring theme of ‘What Will My Body Do Next to Embarrass Me’ and he just wanted it to end already. “I’ve been here since I graduated, so that was about a little over a year ago.”

“I see. I believe that we graduated in the same year then.” Suga’s warm eyes never broke contact with Sawamura’s, and he found that he really was growing to like him as a person more and more with every word he said. He found that he really wanted to know everything about him, despite how creepy it sounded seeing as though they just met and all that.

The two continued to talk about their jobs and whatnot over their food and even over their empty bowls after what seemed to be some short and casual conversation. Until Sawamura looked at his watch. “Crap! It’s past nine already!” Her hurriedly pulled out his wallet and folded a few bills underneath the bowl. “Listen, I’m so sorry about this but I really have to run now. I have so much work to do for work tomorrow, but listen, uh, um,” _Come on, you can ask for his number, say it’s for work or something. Just don’t back down now!_

“Sure.” Sugawara smiled. He took out a pen and scribbled his number onto a napkin. “Just call me when you have a chance to show me those computer parts, all right?”

Sawamura thanked him, bid him farewell, and hoped he didn’t see how his entire body was red from embarrassment. On the entire walk back to his apartment, Sawamura couldn’t help but ask the same question over and over again: how did Suga know that he wanted his number? Was he too obvious? Too easy to read? Well, his friends back in high school and his parents all said that he was an open book when it came to his honest feelings; it was supposedly one of his charms as well. _Sure doesn’t feel that way this time._

Sawamura couldn’t help but think about every move he had made and every word that had come out of his mouth when he was with Suga. He analyzed every aspect of their interactions. He looked and provided a justification to every response that he made consciously and unconsciously. He also hoped Suga didn’t think of him as the awkward tech engineer that he really was. He also realized something that he never expected in all of his life: he had a huge crush on Sugawara Koushi.

Sawamura quickly inserted his key into the door, entering as if he had just committed some petty crime from how much he was shaking and how red he must have looked. After taking his shoes. He even tripped on the small step leading into the actual part of his apartment that he could call home.

And as Sawamura lay there on the cold hardwood floor, both his head and legs throbbing from the impact, he couldn’t help but mutter a regrettable, “Looks like I’ve fallen pretty hard for you, Suga.”

\-----

Today was Wednesday. Sawamura wasn’t particularly fond of the middle of the week for various reasons: it was the exact middle of the week, so he was pretty worn out already, he was still quite some time away from the weekend, and on this particular Wednesday, he had gotten very little sleep. He was fairly certain that his lack of sleep would be attributed to his previous night’s activities. And he hadn’t nearly come close to finishing a project for his work that was due by Thursday. He could tell this would be a long week ahead of him.

“Yo,” It was the guy who proposed the idea that their whole sector go out last night for drinks at Ukai’s small restaurant. He though just a little bit of socializing would be nice, but Sawamura didn’t intend to stay past ten nor to get drunk to the point where he had to be physically carried home by his peers. “How are you holding up? You seemed pretty out of it last night.”

“Go away, Kuroo,” Sawamura was having enough of a hard time as it was just trying to concentrate on his work. He sure as hell wasn’t ready to see his co-worker Kuroo Tetsurou this early in the morning, nor could he deal with his rather sarcastic friend at this time, even if he has been used to him since high school.

“Aww, are you still mad at me that you can’t hold you liquor? Or get some guy that you like to go out with you?” Kuroo propped his head on his hands as he leaned against Sawamura’s cubicle’s wall.

Sawamura immediately turned around at that last snide comment. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing really, I just wanted to know what you were blabbering on about last night. You’re really honest when you’re drunk, you know. I just was curious as to who exactly was able to sweep the perfect Sawamura Daichi off of his feet.”

“It’s none of your business, Kuroo,” Sawamura hunched his shoulders and went back to the pile of records and documents on his desk. “Don’t you have some work to do anyway?”

“I’m sure it can wait. Besides, what could be more pressing than learning more about my dear friend?”

“How about minding your own business,” Sawamura muttered under his breath.

“Fine, be that way,” Kuroo crossed his arms and looked as if he was about to leave. Almost. “But I guess I should tell you something rather important regarding a certain guest today, Mr. Employee of the Month.”

“And what would that be, Kuroo?” Sawamura was nervous. Kuroo only had this tone when he was just enjoying himself, and Sawamura was certain this would be at his expense somehow.

“Sugawara Koshi is coming here to inspect some parts at about eleven.”

Sawamura froze. Was Kuroo being serious? Sawamura also voiced another one of his concerns, “How did he know where I worked, and why do you even know about this?”

“Because you told me all about it, remember? I told you that you’re an honest drunk. You just so happened to tell me how Sugawara needed to come here to look at some stuff, and I suggested that you invite him soon. Like today.”

“And how did he get the message, dare I ask.”

“You sent it.” Kuroo said plainly. “Well, actually, I sent it on your behalf, but I’m sure you would have said the same thing. Check your phone if you really want to know.”

Just then, Sawamura’s phone vibrated from an incoming text: Sugawara Koushi. It read: _See you soon! I’ll message you again when I’m here._

Sawamura frantically scrolled up to see the past messages in their conversation, and much to his horror and Kuroo’s enjoyment at Sawamura’s panic, there was indeed a message that asked Suga to come over at eleven on Wednesday.

“What do I do? He’ll be here in half an hour?” Sawamura turned to his smug and relaxed friend.

“Don’t worry about it. Just relax and talk to him like you would a regular customer. You know, with that old Sawamura charm that you always have. But you should go check yourself in a mirror before he gets here.” Kuroo smiled lightly and gave him one last glance before turning away and returning to his own cubicle.

Sawamura could feel his rage and frustration building up around him, and he was certain that he had that “menacing aura” that he supposedly had when he got irritated. But this was no time to be upset. It seemed as though Suga and he would meet in less than half an hour. Sawamura would just talk to him, show him what he wanted, and hope everything went smoothly.

Sawamura entered the bathroom and looked at his appearance; everything seemed fine from afar. However, upon further inspection, Sawamura began to pick out all of the little things that seemed like egregious errors. He untucked his shirt and tucked his white long sleeved shirt back into his slim fit, gray pinstripe pants; he untied and then tied his plaid tie again; and then he washed his face about five times before realizing that this was as good as it was going to get. “Let’s hope Suga is into the ‘disheveled mess’ look.” Sawamura muttered before going to wait for his Suga in the lobby of his office.

Sawamura checked his phone only to notice a new text had arrived from Suga; he checked it immediately and felt his nerves bundling themselves into knots within his stomach. What was he, some primary school kid who was struggling with talking to his crush? _Just got here at your office, so I’ll be in the lobby shortly!_ The message seemed to have been sent only a minute ago.

Yes, yes he was some primary school kid. When he saw Suga again, he could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest from how excited he was to see the light haired man. Sawamura couldn’t help but notice how exquisite Suga looked in his white, long-sleeved button-up shirt. He also couldn’t help but notice Suga’s long legs underneath his dark trousers.

“Good to see you again! Listen, thank you so much for doing this for me. I’m sure you’re very busy over here, so I really appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to do this for me.” Suga smiled and Sawamura couldn’t help but grin like a fool in return.

“I-it’s nothing, really,” He tried to play it cool by being modest about it, but it clearly backfired by how much warmth he could feel running to his face and how he had to sudden urge to just hide in a corner from sheer embarrassment.

And so, Sawamura took Suga on a tour of their company, showing each step in their process of how they made their electronic components, the costs and benefits to their methods, materials used, and even went to the distribution room where they looked at each product with scrutinizing eyes. Throughout the entire time, Suga asked intelligent questions, jotting down notes diligently on a notepad he had brought with him. However, as well and as smoothly as Sawamura had hoped, he had a sinking suspicion that he was being watched by a certain someone who still couldn’t get rid of his intense bedhead no matter how hard he tried. Sawamura tried to push that thought away and enjoy his time with Suga, despite how monotonous the event would seem to any of his friends.

“So,” Suga said putting the last final touches on his notes. “I’d like to thank you again for this. It’ll make everything so much easier for my work, you have no idea how much I owe you for this.”

“R-really, it’s nothing for a friend,” Sawamura could feel himself melting underneath Suga’s smile and cheerful voice.

“Oh come on, I’m sure there’s something I can do for you,” Suga said with a questioning voice.

 _Go on a date with me._ He thought to himself, as he instead said, “Really, it’s cool.”

“All right then, but at least let me take you out tonight for dinner. Why not ramen at that place we met? The one not too far from here?”

“Umm, all right, if you insist,” How could he say no to guy like this who was everything that he ever wanted: nice, handsome, kind, considerate, and intelligent to boot. “I get off early today, so, I can meet you there at six, maybe?”

“Sure! Sounds like a plan. I’ll meet you there at six then.” Suga bid him a farewell with a quick hug and a smile before leaving the building both with the information he needed for his work and with Sawamura’s heart.

“So, how did it go,” Sawamura turned around slowly with a glare that could probably scare even a drill sergeant.

“You,” he hissed. “Were you following us?”

“Nope,” Kuroo put his arms behind his head. “But I did happen to see you two throughout the building. I was right, you know. You’re totally into him, and he’s pretty into you, too.”

“Really?” Sawamura and Kuroo left the lobby and headed back to their respective offices. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh, just a man’s intuition. And your varying shades of embarrassment with him. It was pretty obvious to me.”

“Great, I’m sure I looked desperate and nervous. What a great combination. Don’t you have some work to do, Kuroo?”

“Eh, this is more important, right? Helping a friend through desperate times is pretty serious, you know.”

“I’m sure I’ll find a way to survive without your help, whatever that may entail.” Sawamura headed into his small area and sat down on his chair. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I actually intend to do my job today, despite your constant pestering.”

“Fine, I’ll go for now.” Kuroo said in a huff, pouting like a kid. “But, I would like to listen to one thing I have to say; it’s up to you as to whether you want to follow it or not.”

Sawamura looked up at him. It wasn’t often that Kuroo took on this serious of a tone with Sawamura or anyone for that matter. He figured it really would be in his best interest as to what his friend was saying this time.

“I know you’re denying a lot of stuff right now on the outside with your feelings and stuff. I get it, you like to keep a certain part of you hidden and whatnot for obvious privacy reasons. That’s usually fine, but sometimes, you just have to let go and leave a few things left up to fate and luck. Let yourself take a chance instead of over-thinking every step of the way, you know? For yourself. It’s okay to do it every now and again. You could lighten up too, it’ll be good for you.” Kuroo scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I guess that’s all. Just, think it over for a little at least, okay? I want you to be happy, despite how much I tease you and harass you. You’re one of my closest friends, you know? Later.”

“Tetsurou,” Sawamura said, looking at his friend in the eye. “Thanks. I will.”

Kuroo’s little lecture had left a pretty big mark on Sawamura; he was right and everything. No wonder he was their year’s valedictorian while Sawamura was the salutatorian. Kuroo just understood people and how they worked. _For myself, eh? True, I haven’t really done too much in the love department since maybe my second year of college, besides talking with Suga and stuff. I guess I was so caught up in trying to get a good job and focusing on my future, I forgot about the other part of my future with relationships and stuff. I guess trying another shot at dating would be okay. And Suga’s obviously a great guy and all, so…._ His thought trailed off as he took out a blank piece of paper and began to write down whatever came to his head about a certain ash-haired guy, completely leaving his work off to the side for him to take home tonight.

He also decided that while he was still filled with Kuroo’s speech in his mind, he whipped out his phone and composed a rather short and simple message: _Where do you work? I’ll come pick you up and we can walk together to dinner._

He pushed send, hoping for a quick response.

Indeed, his wish was granted, for less than three minutes later, an incoming response came and said that, _If it isn’t too much trouble for you, sure. Sounds great._  Sawamura quickly looked up the provided address and smiled contently. This evening would be a chance he was more than willing to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to write something nice, and then this happened. I have no idea if I want to continue this or not, but we'll see. Umm, I have a hard time coming up with ideas, so I would really welcome anything just so that I can keep writing. Also, if you have any head-cannons for any pairing, I definitely wouldn't mind writing about that and such. I'm not kidding about that request thing. I can do that, I promise. Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and have a nice day.


End file.
